


Slip Up

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds it harder to say “I love you,” than Dick does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

Expression is difficult and dangerous, it can destroy and create.

It is too powerful and honestly sometimes Jason has a problem with it.

When someone falls in love they want to give the world to that person. Grant them their whole being and more. They want to say “I love you.” and they do. However that is what Jason has a problem with. He can not say, ‘I love you’ before hanging up the phone or kissing his lover goodbye. He can not perform the task which others can do without a second thought. Jason did love Dick, this was obvious. He did tell him he loved him, on scarce occasions. Rare. How rare it was for those three words to leave his mouth, but it is the rarity that makes them all the more sweet.

Dick however, confessed his love for Jason at all times even when it was not necessary.

-*-*-*-

“I love you!” Dick announced, swinging the balcony doors open.

Jason had just lit a fresh cigarette, the smoke began to swirl around him. He turned his head toward Dick admiring the words that spilled out of his lover’s mouth and the way the sun lit up his ebony black hair. Dick was a pleasant distraction, even to the point that Jason forgot what he was doing and began to choke. After a few seconds of coughing, he glared at Dick, “Sneak up on me again, Dickie-bird and I might accidentally give you a contusion.”

-*-*-*-

On occasion the family likes to get together and it is up to Dick to drag Jason along. Everyone was out in the yard that particular evening. Jason, who did not even want to go in the first place, decided to separate himself from the group. He found a tree that he would rather spend time with, and on that tree were some interesting bugs.

“Jay!” Dick called, he stood up from one of the patio chairs. “Hey! Come over here!”

“No.” Jason spoke back, he figured he did not have to yell for Dick to understand what he was trying to say.

“Jay!” Dick called again, waving a stick with a marshmallow attached to the end of it. The group of brothers and sisters decided to make some s’mores before going on patrol. “I love you!!”

Jason rolled his eyes, Bruce pushed his palm to his face. Embarrassed.

-*-*-*-

Sex was when Jason usually said “I love you.” It was often spoke with a heavy breath in the heat of passion. Passion was what decided everything, too much passion no I love you, too little passion no I love you. It had to be the right amount and Dick knew the formula.

Although it would be nice to hear it outside of the bedroom. Dick wanted people to overhear Jason’s confession. He wanted other people to know who loved him and who he loved.

Early one morning as Dick sat on the bed to tie his shoes he posed the question, “Why don’t we go out to dinner tonight?”

“Hush.” Jason rolled over on his side so he could see Dick better, “I’m still asleep.”

“Come on Jay.” he reached over and set a hand on Jason’s thigh, “It will be fun to have a night without Bruce watching over us.”

“Not gonna argue with that.” Jason was not going to argue, not while Dick was half dressed in his police uniform. “Okay, fine.”

“Thanks.” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

As Dick continued with his morning routine he listened carefully to Jason’s calming breathing. He grabbed his eyes from the nightstand, and began to make his way to the door. It was then that he heard Jason speak softly, “I love you Dick.”


End file.
